


The Ride of His Life

by 221Bornot2B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bornot2B/pseuds/221Bornot2B
Summary: Hermione Granger, adrenaline junkie.“We’ll be back,” she called airily over her shoulder as she walked toward the door, “I’m going to take Charlie for the ride of his life.”





	The Ride of His Life

It was a gorgeous summer day. The Weasley family, and by extension Harry and Hermione, had all been invited to the Burrow for one last big get-together before Charlie was due to return to Romania. Ron and Harry were playing wizarding chess, with Ginny and George egging on Harry’s pieces while Ron steadily beat him. Bill was talking to his father near the fireplace while Fleur fed Victorie and Molly bustled in the kitchen. A flustered Percy slammed through the front door and startled the occupants of the haphazard home. 

“Oh, I do apologize” Percy huffed. “I was walking here from the apparation point near the Lovegoods as it’s such a nice day when some mad woman on one of those two-wheeled muggle contraptions cut me off and had the gall to wave at me!” Percy indignantly declared. “Of course, I apparated here straight away after that. The nerve of that woman” he continued muttering as he moved into the kitchen to meet his mother. The rest of the assembled group shrugged and went back to their activities.

All conversation stopped as a woman wearing tight jeans, a brown motorcycle jacket, and a motorcycle helmet on her head entered through the door. She removed her helmet and set it on the side table near Molly’s favorite chair in the living room.

“Sorry I’m late!” Hermione called, as she tied her unruly curls back in a bun in an effort to stave off helmet-hair. She looked up to see the room full of weasleys, and one potter, gaping at her.

“Her-what-that contraption is YOURS!?!” spluttered Ron. “Aren’t they dangerous? You could get hurt!”

“Oh, honestly Ronald, it’s no worse than flying a broomstick, or a hippogriff, or a thestral, or a dragon for that matter” Hermione responded pointedly.

“Granger, who’d have thought you had it in you!” Charlie smirked as his eyes slowly traveled down her body. She could feel the heat in his gaze as he took his time trailing his eyes back to meet hers. “All these years chasing after boy wonder and ickle Ronnikins here have turned you into quite the adrenaline junkie, hey?” he laughed.

Hermione grinned. “You might say that,” she responded.

Charlie walked over to the window and peered out. “Gorgeous bike you’ve got there, though. I’ve always wanted to ride one.” 

Hermione smirked. “Would you care for a ride?” she asked archly. 

Charlie paused and considered her a moment. The girl he had met for the Quidditch World Cup had grown into quite the beautiful woman. From what his mother said in her letters, she was quite accomplished at work and from what he’d seen, quite saucy as well. He allowed a small smirk to grace his features and positively smoldered at her. “Lead the way.” was all he said in reply.

Grinning, Hermione duplicated her helmet and handed it to him. “We’ll be back,” she called airily over her shoulder as she walked toward the door, “I’m going to take Charlie for the ride of his life.”

Bill choked on his tea as Charlie followed behind her, a large grin forming on his face as he sauntered out the door, his hand raised in a jaunty farewell.

“I think we broke her,” Ron faintly declared. Harry nodded, dumbstruck. 

The roar of the motorcycle and a loud hoot from Charlie were the last they heard from the pair for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. This is one of like seven fic ideas I've had for over a year and I figured this was the best I was going to get it. This is unbeta'd. I welcome all comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
